1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and program for managing document retention in a storage system without the overhead of a document management database.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern business practices and the regulatory environment require that documents be retained for certain designated lengths of time. Such document retention may be performed electronically, with the actual retention being done on computer controlled mass storage devices. When retention is performed electronically, it is still necessary to manage the process to ensure that files are not inadvertently deleted before the retention period has expired. Premature deletion of files can expose the business to unfortunate legal consequences if a required document is no longer available. It is further necessary to ensure that once the expiration date has been reached, that the file is then actually deleted. Failure to do so would unnecessarily fill up storage media, adding to the overall cost of records retention. In addition, document retention beyond the legally required period may expose a company to potential liability; companies often want all documents deleted the moment it is legally unnecessary to have them retained.
One approach to the problem document retention is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,917,949 by Nguyen, issued Jul. 12, 2005 and entitled “Temporary LOBs Directory Management”. This patent describes a method in which a system level utility monitors file usage and deletes files which have not been accessed for a designated period of time. This approach is not suitable for the needs of records retention, as it does not allow for the situation in which a file may be retained for a period of time to meet regulatory requirements but is never accessed during that period.
Another approach is that of U.S. Patent Application 20030182332 by McBrearty et al., published Sep. 25, 2003, and entitled “System and Method for Designating and Deleting Expired Files.” This disclosure describes a database-style approach in which a user may include a expiration date in the metadata associated with a file. That is, an expiration date is stored along with file identification data maintained by the file system. A system program periodically sorts through all files on a storage media and compares the expiration date, if any, of the file with the current date. If the current date is later than the expiration date for a particular file, then that file will be deleted. While this approach provides the flexibility lacking in the previously described approach, implementation can be unduly burdensome as all files on a disc must be regularly checked and the expiration date of each compared to the current date.
Also, U.S. Patent Application 20040267705 by Lemus et al., published Dec. 30, 2004, and entitled “Memory with File Deletion System,” appears to describe a memory comprising a storage medium that includes a first file and first information associated with the first file and a controller coupled to the storage medium. The controller is configured to access second information and is configured to cause the first file to be deleted in response to comparing the first information to the second information.
There is a need in the art for methods, systems and programs for document retention that allow for the efficient management of retained documents. Furthermore, there is a need for such methods, systems and programs to operate without using a conventional database program where document expiration information is tracked in one or more database files. As detailed hereafter, these and other needs are met by the present invention.